Doberman III Part I
by OdaTakenaga
Summary: There's a lone French Resistance Fighter who fight for himself. Enjoy it if you knows Indonesian.


Terbangun dalam keadaan sekarat, itulah yang dialami seorang French Resistancee. Fabrice Beaupre, nyaris tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya karena sempat tertimpa runtuhan bangunan dari kayu. Ia menyingkirkan puing-puing bangunan tersebut dan berharap musuh tak menemukannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah dentuman keras menyingkirkan Kayu yang menimpa Fabrice, serta melemparnya keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Fabrice terseungkur lemas dan nyaris tak berdaya, beruntung ia masih menggerakkan kedua kakinya walaupun ia menyadari bahwa kemungkinan melarikan diri dari kejaran dengan luka separah itu mustahil. Dia segera berlari menuju sungai Rouen, dan menceburkan dirinya. Dia berenang menuju kawasan Villers-Bocage, namun setelah mencapai permukaan dia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di Rouen. Tak berselang lama Fabrice hanya menghela nafas setelah berenang menyusuri kawasan tersebut. Tetapi saat akan bangkit, sesuatu telah membentur punggunya sehingga Fabrice tersungkur dan pingsan.

Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan, terlihat seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kabur.

"Dimana kamu menyembunyikan Lembaran itu?" Tanyanya.

Saat pandangannya mulai pulih, dia sudah menduga bahwa hal tersebut sudah terjadi.

"(Meninju Fabrice) DIMANA KAMU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA?" Bentak orang tersebut sembari menyiksanya berkali-kali.

"Kau tak akan mendapat lembaran itu... Membunuhku pun percuma."

Saking kesalnya, dia menghujamkan pisau belatinya ke kaki kirinya dan melubanginya sehingga membuat rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi, sembari mengatakan hal yang sama saat Fabrice terbangun. Namun usahanya sia-sia, dan membuatnya naik pitam. Saat akan menghujamkan pisaunya kearah kepala Fabrice...

JGLAAAARRR!

Orang tersebut terpental jauh dari hadapannya. Terlihat sesorang membawa _Drilling Double-Barreled Shotgun _mendekatinya dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat seluruh tubuh dan tangannya.

"Hei, seperti biasa... kau datang terlambat, Emil." Ujar Fabrice sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Pahlawan itu selalu datang kesiangan..." Ujarnya.

"Brengsek, aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku kembali..."

"Kali ini aku akan membopongmu menuju tempat yang aman. Kami sudah mensterilkan tempat ini, berharaplah agar kamu dapat bertempur kembali seperti di Bastille kemarin."

"Kau mengharapkanku untuk melakukannya kembali?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kita akan kembali ke markas kita."

Fabrice, Emil, dan temannya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan truk yang sudah dibajak dari musuh dan melucuti senjata-senjata musuh itu. Pertempuran jalanan semakin memanas, dan tentunya tak seimbang. Dalam pertempuran tersebut, Emil tertembak ketika memacu truknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan terpaksa Fabrice menggantikan Emil untuk mempercepat laju Truknya. Sementara teman-temanya menembaki musuh dari belakang, Fabrice harus melakukan Drive-By untuk melawan musuh yang mencoba menembaknya. Namun saat akan melewati musuh, Fabrice harus menghentikan kecepatan Truk tersebut karena akan berhadapan langsung dengan dinding pembatas jalan. Namun ia tak bisa menjangkau Rem depan karena kaki kirinya masih Terluka cukup parah ketika Interogasi tersebut. Akhirnya Fabrice memilih menggunakan Rem Tangan. Mereka langsung terdorong cukup kuat ke depan. Salah satu temannya, DeRoche memaki Fabrice atas tindakannya tersebut.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN INI AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA SEMUA! Biarkan aku saja yang mengendarainya!"

"Kau tak mengerti! Jika aku tetap ngotot untuk menginjak remnya maka pendarahan di kaki kiriku akan menjadi!"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kali ini Biarkan aku yang mengendarai Truk ini!"

DeRoche segera bergegas menuju kursi supir, sayang sebelum menyetuh kursi supir dia tertembak terlebih dahulu.

"DeRoche! Bertahanlah!"

"FABRICE! CEPAT KEMUDIKAN TRUK INI!" Kata terakhir dari DeRoche.

"Tidak, aku akan membawamu juga..."

"Jangan Bodoh, kau akan mati juga nantinya!"

Fabrice hanya menuruti permintaan terakhirnya.

Melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju markas Resistancee, Fabrice memacu kecepatan truknya lebih cepat. Teman-temannya hanya bisa bertahan memegang tiang truk supaya tak terjatuh ketika Truk tersebut ngebut. Namun Fabrice menghadapi masalah; Rem tangan truk tersebut blong, sementara Kakinya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Pilihan Fabrice hanya satu: Menerobos pagar jalan dan menceburkannya ke sungai. Setelah menceburkan Truknya ke sungai, Fabrice membopong Emil dari dalam truk. Namun ia tak bisa berenang lebih lama lagi karena kakinya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kali ini ia harus sadar bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya...

**Bab I. Linear**

** 7 PM, Rumah Sakit Beaumont.**

Aku terbangun dari ranjang tidurku, dan hari itu masih malam sekali. Mungkin tak ada gunanya jika saya terus berbaring di kamar ini. Sial, rasa sakit pada kaki ku mulai kambuh. Aku harus segera mencari Emil, dan teman-temanku. Aku berharap agar mereka selamat, dan aku mungkin saja tak bisa memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka.

Aku mencoba untuk bertanya kepada beberapa perawat, namun mereka tak mengerti apa yang kutanyakan. Saat saya bertemu dengan salah satu dokter terkemuka di Rumah Sakit ini...

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan keadaan Emil dan yang lainnya?"

Dokter tersebut menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di UGD, mungkin lebih baik jika saya mempercepat langkahku; tapi semua sudah terlambat. Saya hanya bisa melihatnya telah tertutup kain putih, saya hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. Nasehat dari sang perawat pun saya tak gubris.

"Sabar, temanmu pasti akan merasa tenang jika kau tak..."

Aku langsung pergi. Ketika menuju pintu keluar, namun...

Saya dihadang oleh 2 penjaga ketika menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, kau tak boleh kemana-mana, pergilah ke kamarmu sekarang!" Bentak salah satu penjaga itu.

Aku tak meladeni perkataannya. Saat dia mencengkeram tanganku, refleks aku langsung membantingnya ke arah penjaga lainnya. Akhirnya aku dapat berlari menuju gerbang, tapi aku tak bisa berlari secepat mungkin atau pendarahan di kakiku mulai menjadi-jadi. Kupikir inilah saatnya untuk tetap tenang, dan fokus. Sesuatu menusukku dari leherku, dan membuatku mati rasa. Brengsek.

Saya sudah menduga kalau saya bakal bangun di ruangan ini, tapi anehnya saya tak merasa seperti diawasi. Bagus, mungkin aku akan mencoba melarikan diri secepatnya. Saat aku melangkahkan kaki kiriku, tak terasa sakit sama sekali. Mungkin saya harus berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang menolongku, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Aura yang kurasakan benar-benar mencekam setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, seperti tak ada siapapun di lorong tersebut. Senyap, namun tak gelap. Melarikan diri dari rumah sakit adalah tujuanku. Namun, setengah perjalanan saya menuju pintu keluar, terlihat mayat penuh dengan luka tembak didepanku. Tidak jauh dari situ, beberapa mayat dengan kondisi yang sama juga terlihat di dalam ruangan dengan pintu yang sepertinya didobrak orang lain. Belum sampai disitu, ternyata banyak sekali mayat yang bergelimpangan di setiap tangga yang kulewati. Semakin cepat keluar dari sini, semakin baik. Namun, semua prediksiku salah...

Sebuah APC(Armored Personnel Carrier) terlihat sedang melewati gerbang masuk Rumah Sakit Beaumont. Tak hanya itu, sesorang yang bersenjatakan lengkap pun terlihat dari kejauhan dengan jelas. Mungkin merekalah yang membuat kekacauan serta pembantaian di rumah sakit ini. Aku hanya membatin untuk sesaat, namun sepertinya saya telah menekan sesuatu dan membuat suara yang mengelegar. Kontan aku kaget seketika, karena secara tak sengaja saya telah menekan tombol pemicu senapan. Sepertinya aku membuat mereka berbalik arah!

"SIAPA ITU?"

"Hei, tenang dulu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Saya mendengar tembakkan dari rumah sakit itu! Tidak salah lagi, suara itu pasti berada di sana!"

"Mungkin salah satu dari kita benar-benar membersihkan tempat tersebut."

"Jadi seperti itu? Kupikir apa."

Saat aku menoleh dari salah satu mobil, sepertinya mereka melanjutkan perjalananya keluar dari rumah sakit. Fiuh... Setelah bertarung melawan adrenalinku, mungkin ada baiknya kembali ke dalam ruangan untuk mencari barang-barang yang dapat berguna sebagai senjata. Dan salah satunya adalah FAMAS yang sedang kupegang.

Setelah mencari benda yang akan kucari dan tak ada, lebih baik segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum mereka berbalik arah. Aku pun mengambil salah satu mobil yang terparkir tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Syukurlah saya sudah keluar dari tempat tersebut. Saat dalam perjalanan...

Seseorang menodongku.

"Hei, kendarakan mobil ini dengan benar. Rasanya kau..."

Perkataan tersebut mulai berhenti, namun aku tak mau memalingkan kepalaku ataupun melihat dari kaca mobil.

"Fabrice, kau..."

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi kudengar, dan sejenak aku menghentikan mobilku. Ketika melihat siapa di belakangku...

"EMIL? Kau masih hidup?"

"Fabrice? Aku kira kau mati tenggelam. Sekarang dimana kita?"

"Yang penting kita sudah jauh dari RS. Beaumont. Kita masih aman saat ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas kita."

"Tidak, mereka telah menyerbunya. Tidak ada yang tersisa, berikut seluruh senjata yang kita rampas telah dilucuti kembali oleh mereka."

"APA? KENAPA BISA BEGITU?"

"Balmer memberitahukan markas kita kepada mereka ketika dia ditangkap pasukan negara. Aku bersembunyi di salah satu parit yang sengaja saya bangun dan tersambung dari kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang tersisa disana dan tak ada senjata yang dapat diambil kembali."

"Mungkin kita harus menghabisinya."

"Balmer sudah mati, walaupun dia membeberkannya."

Tak ada perjalanan yang pendek untuk kami tempuh, markasku sudah saya anggap sebagai rumah sendiri. Waktunya menunggu kesempatan yang tak pernah kudapatkan selama 10 tahun lalu. Kalau bukan presiden kami, mungkin dia sudah kuhabisi terlebih dahulu. Tentunya dia berbeda dari yang lain; jika tampuk kepemimpinannya sudah diruntuhkan, pasukan loyalisnya akan menyabotase daerah vital bagi Perancis sendiri. Pengecut. Brengsek. Akan kuhabisi dia.

**16 PM, Villers-Bocage, menuju Cauquigny.**

Perjalanan dari kota tersebut menghabiskan beberapa liter bensin. Peugeot 506 yang konon memang boros bensin tetap kami tunggangi, untuk sampai ke Cauqguiny sejauh 2 km. Sial, kali ini kami benar-benar kehabisan bahan bakar dan tak ada depot bensin di sekitar sini. Lagipula, kalaupun seandainya ada kami tak memiliki uang untuk membelinya. Dan seperti yang telah saya tebak, pasukan dengan seragam yang sama berada di salah satu bangunan yang hancur. Aku dan Emil langsung menyelinap dibawah VBC-90 milik mereka. Sebelum kami mengendarai atau lebih tepatnya mengambil alih VBC, sempat terdengar beberapa percakapan yang cukup rahasia. Ternyata mereka sudah mengajak para Gendarmerie untuk melenyapkan para militan di Cauquigny. Tidak hanya itu, selama ini mereka menyewa PMC untuk memburu para pemberontak pemerintahan.

"Mereka menyewa PMC dan Gendarmes untuk membunuh orang tak bersenjata agar menghindari pemberontakan?"

"Lebih tepatnya membunuh demi diktator."

"Lebih baik kita percepat menuju Cauquigny, atau mereka akan membersihkan populasi kota itu!"

Kami langsung mempercepat langkah kami dengan menjalankannya. Pasukan tersebut mengetahui kalau satu-satunya APCnya dibajak, langsung memulai serangan dengan senapan ringan mereka. Emil yang bertugas sebagai Penembak/Gunner berhasil menghabisi mereka, dan kami meninggalkan Villers-Bocage. Saat akan meninggalkan kota itu...

"Berhenti!" Kami langsung menghentikan kendaraan ini.

"Ada apa? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini?" Emil langsung keluar dengan seragam musuh yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

"Seperti biasa, merayakan kemenangan kita di sana. Sayang kau tak ikut dengan kami."

"Sebaiknya rayakan kemenangan kita saat berhasil menghancurkan mereka di Cauquigny!"

"Sudahlah, saya sendiri mendapat perintah untuk pergi ke kawasan itu. Suruh anggotamu untuk membuka jalan untuk kami!"

"(Sambil meminum minuman kaleng)Oke."

Akhirnya mereka membuka barikadenya untuk kami. Syukurlah kami tak merasa di curigai. Namun ada pesan radio yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kami menemukan penyerangan besar-besaran di koordinat 2-5-3. 14 anggota kita mati, dan VBC-90 kita hilang. Kemungkinan besar militan mencurinya dan menghabisi mereka. Kode VBC-90 itu adalah 'La Fayette'. Ada kemungkinan mereka berada di luar kawasan Villers-Bocage. Jika menemukan mereka, habisi mereka ditempat."

Seusai laporan dari transmisi tersebut, serangan kembali menghantam APC kami dengan dahsyat dan tak terduga. Serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut membuat kami harus memacu kecepatan APC untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya yang dapat menghancurkan APC ini. Parahnya, karena serangan tadi peforma kecepatan menurun. Kami terpaksa menggunakan 90mm Main Gun untuk melakukan serangan balasan, tapi banyaknya jumlah APC musuh membuat Emil berpikir ulang untuk melakukannya. APC kami semakin tidak kuat untuk menahan gempuran musuh, hanya perlu kemungkinan 2-3 serangan untuk meledakkan APC ini. Tanpa ragu, kami langsung pergi menghindari APC yang siap meledak. Saya pikir mereka sudah selesai, namun tidak. Kali ini beberapa diantara mereka mulai berjalan menuju APC itu.

Kami meragukan kemungkinan untuk selamat, tapi dengan seluruh tekad yang membara saya membuka serangan kepada mereka dengan FAMAS, sementara Emil masih setia dengan Drillingnya itu. Namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, dan amunisi yang kami miliki hanya 4 Magasen berisikan 30 butir perluru berkaliber 5.56 STANAG, dan 40 butir peluru 12-Gauge. Pertempuran semakin sengit ketika kami harus berhadapan dengan monster baja yang siap melahap kami!

"Emil, masuk ke rumah itu! Biarkan aku yang menahan mereka disini."

"Fabrice, jangan mengorbankan dirimu! Kau pikir dengan bertempur sendirian kau akan menang?"

"..."

"FABRICE!"

**23 PM, Versailles Tower**

Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, seluruh badanku terikat. Pasukan bertubuh tinggi mulai mengacungkan Felin mereka ke arahku, lebih tepatnya mereka mengincar kepalaku. Kelihatannya bukan aku sendiri saja yang akan bernasib sama, Emil ikut tertangkap saat penyerbuan berlangsung. Belum sempat melihatnya, dia telah mecicipi puluhan peluru mereka. Percuma saya berteriak, dan memaki. Lagipula saya juga akan merasakan nasib yang sama juga. Dan...

"Hanya mimpi, syukurlah. Nggghh... tapi kenapa dengan tubuhku?"

Persis dalam mimpi, tubuhku terikat di tiang. Kupastikan agar Emil tak senasib dengan ku. Namun semuanya terjadi, layaknya Deja Vu. Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalannya.

"Ada pesan terahkir sebelum memulai?" Tanya Komandan eksekutor sebelum memulainya.

"Aku ingin berbicara kepadanya."

Kuharap dia akan menerima ini...

"KURANG AJAR! SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MENGIKUTIKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Mh, ingatlah bahwa mereka dan negara ini akan menuliskan kisah dua orang yang meumbangkan kepemimpinannya."

"Sok jago sekali kau... Rezimnya tak akan pernah ditumbangkan begitu saja..."

Namun kali ini bukan para eksekutor itu yang siap menghabisi kami.

"Fabrice Beaupre, lancang sekali kamu dengan mudahnya mengacaukan keamanan negara. Kali ini, kau dan temanmu akan merasakan keabadian neraka disana..." Dia menunjukan kelicikannya lewat senyuman iblisnya itu...

"Berharaplah, mimpimu hanya sebatas mimpi. Biarpun kami mati, kebangkitan mereka akan dapat menumbangkan rezim yang telah kau bangun."

"Mudah untuk mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatimu, tapi kau tak punya waktu lagi. Komandan, berikan senjatamu itu! Biarkan aku yang menjadi eksekutor bagi mereka."


End file.
